Group Gazers ORIGINAL Final
by hatchet.chef
Summary: This is the original ending of the Group Gazers.


(Since this is the original ending (Soposed to be Season Finale with more stories), Ezekiel and Dakota are a couple. Lindsay saw Chris flirting Bridgette at the beach so Lindsay dumped Chris. Since _certain _people dumped people, I had to re-do some parts of the story and change some dialog. Enjoy)

* * *

Lindsay and Dakota are sitting down on the couch together.

"How can he flirt with Bridgette! Was I good girlfriend? Did I do something wrong!?" Lindsay asks Dakota as she covers her eyes with her hands.

"You were perfect. Trust me. You deserve someone better and you will." Dakota says comforting Lindsay.

The door bell rings.

Dakota gets up and answers it.

"Hey Dakota. I'm here to pick you up."Ezekiel says.

"Aww! Maybe we can invite Lindsay...you know since the Bridgette thing?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah sure." Ezekiel shrugs.

"Come on Lindsay your going to go on a dinner date with us!" Dakota says grabbing Lindsay.

"I guess, it's better than watching depressing movies." Lindsay shrugs.

Lindsay and Dakota get into Ezekiel's car.

Ezekiel drives to an Italian resturant.

They all enter the resturant.

They all sit down and look at the menu.

"Psst. Say something nice to Lindsay." Dakota whispers.

Ezekiel clears his throat.

"Lindsay, you look very pretty today. I love your hair it's very beautiful." Ezekiel compliments.

"Oh..thanks." Lindsay says shyly.

"Ok. What's your deal?" Dakota says meanly to Ezekiel.

"What?" Ezekiel asks.

"So I bring Lindsay here just for you to flirt with her!" Dakota argues.

"You said to compliment her." Ezekiel explains.

"I didn't say you had to say anything about her hair or using the word very." Dakota argues.

"Well i'm sorry?" Ezekiel says confusingly.

"So you think my hair is ugly?" Dakota asks.

Lindsay slides back in her chair and stays quiet.

"No! I never said that!" Ezekiel argues.

A waiter comes.

"Hi. What would you guys want to eat?" The waiter asks.

"I'll have a slice of pizza." Lindsay says.

"I'll have maccheroni." Dakota says.

"I'll have fish with tomato sauce." Ezekiel says.

The waiters writes down the foods and leaves to the kitchen.

"Are you sick or stupid?" Dakota asks.

"What did I do now?" Ezekiel asks.

"Who has fish with tomato sauce?" Dakota asks.

"I do! It's very good!" Ezekiel agrues.

"Just as good as Lindsay's hair right?" Dakota argues.

"WOW! I can't you would be this picky! I just want a normal date!" Ezekiel argues.

"So you think i'm ugly?" Dakota asks.

Lindsay table palms.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Ezekiel argues.

Dakota pouts.

"Ok guys. Let's start off by some compliments. Ezekiel you start." Lindsay says demanding.

Ezekiel sighs.

"Dakota you look really pretty today." Ezekiel says in a flirty voice.

"So what! Most days I look hideous?! Is that what you're saying? Why do you even date me if I disgust you so much?" Dakota argues.

"Ok...Dakota. Try saying it differently except in a nicer way." Lindsay says facepalming.

"Thanks Ezekiel you look nice too." Dakota says with a fake smile.

Ezekiel fake smiles back.

"Guys just try to get along!" Lindsay yells.

"Whatever." Dakota shrugs.

Everyone got silent.

"Ugh..I'm sorry for agrueing with you. Lindsays right, let's just have fun." Dakota sighs.

"Thank you." Lindsay says.

"Have you guys seen Chris?" Ezekiel asks.

"UGH! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Lindsay says madly walking out about to cry.

"See what you do!" Dakota argues.

"It was just a question." Ezekiel points out.

"Since our food is taking forever let's make out." Dakota shrugs.

Dakota sits on Ezekiels lap and they make out.

Lindsay walks out in the cold.

Chris walks pass her without saying a word.

Lindsay turns away and yells, "JUST WALK OFF WITHOUT SAYING A WORD! I'M NOT MAD!"

Chris turns around.

"I have a confession." Chris says sighing.

"Your gay?" Lindsay asks.

"No...the truth is i'm glad we broke up. I can do whatever I want when I want." Chris shrugs.

"I HATE YOU." Lindsay yells.

Lindsay punches Chris in the face.

Chris falls down on the ground.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Lindsay screams as she cries.

"Did you hear that?" Dakota says still on Ezekiels lap.

"Sounds like Lindsay." Ezekiel wonders.

Dakota gets up and runs out.

Ezekiel runs after her.

"CHILL OUT!" Chris says on the ground.

"I loved you! And this is how you repay me?" Lindsya asks in a psycho voice.

"Dude it's life. Get over it." Chris says getting up.

Lindsay punches Chris in the nose.

Chris falls back and hits his head.

Ezekiel and Dakota run up to Lindsay.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dakota yells.

Ezekiel grabs Lindsay before Lindsay kicks him.

Dakota helps Chris up.

"This woman is a psycho!" Chris yells.

"ME? YOUR THE BASTERD!" Lindsay screams.

"Sh sh sh. Calm down." Ezekiel says.

"Ok. Break it up. Chris is obviously over Lindsay." Dakota explains.

"No kidding. Now leave me alonge. I don't ever want to see you guys again...ever.." Chris says walking off.

Dakota sighs.

"Forget this! I'm done!" Lindsay says as Ezekiel releases her.

"Just forget him." Dakota says.

"Yeah. Besides, he never treated you right." Ezekiel says.

"Yes he did! He was perfect! I just never knew the other side of him.." Lindsay says sighing.

There was a dead silence.

"I'm going to starbucks. See you around!" Lindsay says walking off.

Ezekiel and Dakota look at eachother.

Dakota grabs Ezekiel's arm.

"I'm lucky to have you." Dakota says walking with Ezekiel.

"That's nice." Ezekiel says uncaringly.

"Umm...ok." Dakota says confused.

"I'm mad." Ezekiel pouts.

"Why?" Dakota asks.

"It's just.. I don't want to EVER be like Chris and Lindsay." Ezekiel explains.

"Me either." Dakota says giving him a kiss on the cheeck.

"I love you." Ezekiel says looking at Dakota.

Dakota looks shocked.

"I love you too." Dakota says with a smile.

"Then why do we fight?" Ezekiel asks.

"Who knows.." Dakota shrugs.

"We fight like everyday over something really stupid." Ezekiel explains.

"I know.." Dakota agrees.

"How are we going to work this out?" Ezekiel asks.

"Thats the point..it's not." Dakota sighs.

"What are you saying?" Ezekiel asks.

"I'm saying I think we should just be friends." Dakota says shyly.

There was an awkward silence.

"I think we should too.." Ezekiel says sighing.

"I mean..don't you think our relationship is a little weird and wrong?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah. I agree I guess.." Ezekiel says.

"Well...the break up was matual? Right?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah of course." Ezekiel agrees.

"Alright then." Dakota says.

There was another awkward silence.

"I'm going to hang with Lindsay at Starbucks..bye.." Dakota says shrugging and walking off.

Ezekiel walks off the oppisite direction.

Dakota heads to starbucks and finds Lindsay.

"Hey..." Dakota says to Lindsay.

"Where's Ezekiel?" Lindsay asks.

"I dumped him.." Dakota says sadly.

"Oh.." Lindsay sighs.

"I have an idea. Let's go to the park. The groups' old hang out." Lindsay says cheerfully.

"Alright then." Dakota shrugs.

They both walk to the park.

Noah is sitting on the bench reading a book.

Ezekiel is playing with worms.

Chris was laying on the grass looking at the stars.

"What are all you guys doing here?" Lindsay asks.

They turn around.

"Woah! Chris! When did you get here!" Noah asks.

"Wait! Noah did you follow me here?" Ezekiel asks.

"I didn't know you guys were here..." Chris says awkwardly.

"Umm. We didn't know you guys would be here." Dakota says shyly.

Chris and Ezekiel walk up to Lindsay and Dakota.

"Why can't we hang out anymore as friends?" Lindsay asks.

"Because..honestly..the group is really screwed up." Chris confesses.

"But we can always change it right?" Dakota asks.

"It's kind of hard when the group is nothing but ex's." Ezekiel explains.

"Yeah..but..can't we all try to get along without thinking of our past relationships?" Lindsay asks.

Noah puts the book down and watches their conversation.

"Well..that's just it. ALL of us had a good friendship and then we all forced it to a boyfriend and girlfriend thing. Then we just all turned different. There was more fights, more jelously, more..drama." Chris explains.

"I agree with Chris. This wouldn't of happen if none of us dated eachother." Dakota confesses.

"Then there would of been no broken hearts, tears, or hate." Lindsay adds on.

"I don't think we can all get over our relationships..because now..when Lindsay thinks of Chris, she'll think of the guy who flirted with Bridgette and her ex." Ezekiel explains.

"You're right.." Lindsay agrees.

"You guys realize none of us can have a conersation without turning it into a fight or making it awkward. Before we used to laugh together and make fun of people we didn't like and have so much fun! Remember when you guys protected us? Remember our fun adventures? The parties? Now it will be awkward!" Dakota explains.

"I quit!" Chris says.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"I quit this group. I don't want us to be friends anymore. I think were all better off riding alone. It's best if we all forget this ever happend!" Chris confirms.

"What ever happend?" Dakota asks.

"Group Gazers. Forget it all! Forget I ever met you guys! Forget I ever dated you! Forget everything! I'm done. From this point on, I never met you guys.." Chris says walking off and putting his hands in his pockets.

Noah gets up and stops Chris.

"Now let's be reasonable." Noah says.

"Sorry but I was told not to talk to strangers." Chris says straight up to Noah.

Chris continues walking alone.

"Chris is right! This group is done! I'm sorry you guys but I never want to see you guys either. I'm moving out of the house. Nice knowing you guys. I hope I never see ANY of you guys ever again." Lindsay says with a tear in her eye and she walks off.

Noah sits down back on the bench.

"Well.." Ezekiel asks.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"Can we talk about our relationship? One last time." Ezekiel asks shyly.

Dakota sighs trying not to cry.

"There never was a relationship between you and me." Dakota says straight up.

"Are you going to leave along with the others?" Ezekiel asks.

"What others? I'm going to take a private jet and i'm leaving this city tonight." Dakota says madly.

"But you can't leave! We need to fix the group!" Ezekiel shouts.

A limo comes to pick up Dakota.

"Group Gazers is _**Dead."**_Dakota says entering the limo.

The limo leaves to the airport.

Noah walks up to Ezekiel.

"Hey buddy..." Noah says putting a shoulder on Ezekiel.

Ezekiel takes a deep breathe.

"I'm going back to my farmland. I'm done with the cities! I'm done with love and friendship! I'M DONE!" Ezekiel pouts.

Ezekiel stomps off away.

Noah sighs.

Noah grabs a picture of Group Gazers and rips it up.

"There right..Group Gazers is dead...and it always will be.." Noah says as he steps on the picture and walks off.

Chris enters a bar and decides to get drunk, pretending Group Gazers never met.

Lindsay packs her stuff and moves out of the city.

Ezekiel goes back to his farmland with his family.

Dakota flies to Paris and decides to start her life all over again.

Dakota buys a house in Paris and moves on.

Noah grabs the photo album of Group Gazers and burns it.

"Goodbye Group Gazers..." Noah sighs as he walks away from the burning photo album.

Group Gazers has **_offically broken-up._**


End file.
